


[Podfics] Promptly Recorded

by Zaniida



Series: POI Podfics [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: My first podfics in English!=^.^= Many thanks to those who filled myMonthly Prompts=^.^=





	[Podfics] Promptly Recorded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts), [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/gifts), [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/gifts), [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Difficult To Name aka Titles Are Difficult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905140) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor). 
  * Inspired by [Too Late Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623918) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex). 
  * Inspired by [Rejection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159514) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland). 
  * Inspired by [He would have liked you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145019) by [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit). 



> Well, I have lasted four decades in this body, and created a lot of cool stuff along the way.
> 
> To celebrate this milestone, I have picked out a fic from four people: the first, each month, to answer one of my [Monthly Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/908421). And I have turned them into podfics.
> 
> Four out of the six months got fills:
> 
> [January](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229145): Harold captive to a sadist
>      **elbowsinsidethedoor** came along, like a little MO bot from WALL-E, and cleaned up the trauma so Harold and John both got out alive ^_^
> [February](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433): John and Harold try to escape a pitch-black basement
>      **Tipsylex** , Lisagarland, and elbowsinsidethedoor all tried their hands at this one ^_^
> [March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836777): Carter's been dosed with a drug and poses a danger to Finch
>     Sadly, nobody bit on this one :(
>     Maybe someone will in the future.
> [April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169414): Harold asks John to stop doing something (three variations)
>      **Lisagarland** , talkingtothesky, and Fringuello each had their take on this (Fringuello going above and beyond by crafting a fic readable backwards and forwards)
> [May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508981): A simple routine gets disrupted
>     Another one that failed to inspire anyone. Maybe it was too open-ended... or maybe people were just too busy at the time.
> [June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818995): Harold gets drugged by John
>      **oddgit** filled this one using the alternate prompt, while newbie PreachingtotheQuire just added a delightful justification for John's actions in the regular prompt ^.^
> 
> So, that's the summary of the first half of the year. And that's why these particular podfics.

My first podfics in English:

An excerpt from [Difficult to Name (aka Titles Are Difficult)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WWBhJQWmABDTufKtU6Hw3j5fFAsMcwIw) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905140/chapters/15753466)  
**Content Warnings:** Minor use of swearing

[Too Late Now](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w3akTiioSfCAhkHGC3uvYdPsDYT418Na) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623918)  
**Content Warnings: Major Character Death**

[Rejection](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-HvzRAMi77tu9asV4O6MfbbVCeHBEsFe) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159514)  
**Content Warnings:** Rinch fans might be disappointed (or heartbroken)

[He would have liked you](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pxiLZSQGb7nkTwjKx5kIPXH1bFPj-Rvn) by [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145019)  
**Content Warnings:** Minor use of swearing

Note that in the case of _Rejection_ , Lisagarland and I have been working on fixing it up, via email, but she hasn't gotten around to updating the text version. My version is based on the new ending we worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't see any reason to be troubled by having a podfic of your work published, especially since I know 100% of these authors and these fics are reasonably tame, but if anyone would prefer to have theirs taken down, please let me know.
> 
> I had a lot of fun recording these ^.^
> 
> Thanks to all my fans for a wonderful year; I hope for even greater things in the year to come.
> 
> P.S. I haven't given up on [A Room with Five Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958228/chapters/27039219), it's just taken a back seat to a lot of other projects. When I get back to it, I do want to put a good amount of time and focus into making it good, so it's not something I can knock together quickly. But I certainly intend to finish it!


End file.
